


Life isn’t About Waiting For The Storm To Pass

by Monstrous_Moonshine



Series: Good Things Happen bingo [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos Reyes Loves TK Strand, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Picnics, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, mentions of past addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine
Summary: Written for Good Things Happen Bingo prompt request from djdangerlove on tumblr:Dancing in the RainTK is struggling whilst recuperating from being shot, but Carlos always knows how to make things better.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Life isn’t About Waiting For The Storm To Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post!

He’s been with Carlos now officially for about a month. TK still thinks back to that night, perched on the hood of Carlos’ Camaro when they lay and chatted about their hopes and dreams and what this could be brewing between them. Even before then, he knew Carlos was special, even if he tried to hide it from everyone including himself. He’ll never forget the way he must have hurt Carlos, pushing him away then pulling him back in before realising he couldn’t let him go. And Carlos has been nothing but wonderful through the whole mess, taking things at TK’s pace and never frowning or being upset or asking too much of him. He’s the main reason TK likes Austin now, he came here hating things and not looking for anything but then this man fell into his life and now he can’t imagine it without him. He’s falling in love with him, he knows that, but it’s still so new that he can’t say the words. But if things go wrong or he’s upset or his parents annoy him, it’s Carlos he wants to talk to now. It’s Carlos he trusts with everything, it’s Carlos he needs to be with whenever he can. It’s scary but wonderful at the same time.

He’s back on light duties at the station but sometimes that’s worse than being at home, when they all go off on a call and he has to stop behind and do nothing. Today’s been a hard day, because they’ve had a number of calls and the last one was a tough RTA and TK has only been able to twiddle his thumbs and make tea for when they come back. He’s feeling more angsty than he wants to admit when he can leave the station, his addiction like an itch under his skin. He doesn’t want anything, but the knowledge that he can’t is still there and he needs to do something instead of thinking. Before he’d probably go and sleep with someone but he can’t. He can’t do that to Carlos and they’ve agreed to take things slow and… well, Carlos agreed to take things at TK’s pace and he’s been wonderful ever since, making sure that he’s not pushing too much. They’ve kissed a lot over the last month, talked a lot, but they’ve not had sex again and actually tonight it’s something TK feels he needs. He knows Carlos wants him, but he also knows Carlos wants him to be happy and if he went and demanded sex with no prior warning, Carlos would want to talk more than ravish him. And talking is not quite what TK feels he can do.

He’s half thinking about going home, but his dad will be there and he can’t cope with the arguments between his parents in the mood he’s in. So he drops a text to Carlos, even though he knows he’s welcome, he also wants to check because Carlos has had a 20 hour shift and he’s going to be tired.

The reply comes immediately, like Carlos knows he’s needed.  _ I’m here for you, come right over _

When he gets there, Carlos is waiting, sitting on the steps outside his house despite the threat of rain in the twilight air, and his eyes are warm and knowing as he holds his arms out for TK to just fall into. He holds onto the security that this man offers so willingly and breathes in his scent until he’s feeling more centred. Carlos’ eyes are so soft when he tilts his head back and looks at him properly. And he doesn’t say anything or offer pity or false platitudes. He knows what to do to make things better. He kisses TK softly, like he’s precious, and then gestures to the Camaro. “Let's go for a run,” is all he says and TK falls just even harder for him. Carlos knows that running is the best way for TK to lose the awful feelings he has, the mindless pounding of feet on the floor good for his mental health. Carlos grounds him too, when they run together. But he’s just had a really long shift and he should be resting not running and TK tries to tell him that, but his protest is swallowed by another kiss. “Come on,” Carlos says, tugging him up and this time TK lets him, full of awe and wonderment that Carlos sees him and sees his problems and still stays.

The drive to the park is short and Carlos says nothing, and TK is so grateful for the quiet understanding. He drops a hand to TK’s thigh, rubbing over the seam gently, keeping him there and present and TK can only link their fingers, holding the warmth of his palm against his leg and feeling better with every passing second. When they get to the park, they start running. It doesn’t matter that it’s dark and there’s no one around, just them. It’s perfect, the rhythm of their steps, the synchronicity of their bodies, TK can feel everything coming back to normal, until he’s feeling more like himself.

They run for an hour, side by side, until TK can turn to Carlos and pant, “thank you, baby,” and Carlos knows he’s safe. This time when they get back to the Camaro, they stop, breathing heavily and sweat soaked but content.

TK thinks they’re going to just go home but Carlos surprises him again. He reaches into the backseat and pulls out a bag. “Thought we’d have a picnic,” he says, like it’s not eleven at night, dark, chilly, rain in the air and they’re perched on his car. TK’s heart only fills more when he realises that Carlos has packed all his favourite food, in little boxes and bags.

“When did you do this?” he asks and Carlos shrugs a little.

“I heard the calls the 126 had to do,” he says, like he’s not fundamentally shifting TK’s world. “I knew how that would make you feel. So I prepared. I want you to feel safe and happy and know I’m here for you. Both in the bad times and the good. So….” And TK can only pull him in by the nape of his neck and kiss him so sweet and tender it almost hurts.

They spread the food out and Carlos turns the radio on low, so they can hear the music he’s got on a playlist as they eat. It’s lovely and TK is enjoying everything.

He’s gone through so much in his life, addiction, loving and losing the man he thought he’d love forever, his parents, moving to Austin. And he’d never expected to find his soulmate, the person he truly believes he was meant to be with for the rest of his life, someone whose priority is him and his happiness. He’s never had that before in his life and yet Carlos does things without even thinking about them, like he’s watching and looking at TK and knows what he needs even before TK does. It’s humbling, that he chose TK and that he still chooses TK every day. The way he’s managed to calm that itch inside speaks volumes about how TK feels about him.

It’s perfect and lovely and TK is enjoying sitting next to Carlos and feeding each other snacks. And then the rain starts.

Carlos looks up and gives a rather startled yelp, his face falling as he tries to gather the food in. But TK stands up, arms outstretched and lets the rain fall onto his face and body. When he looks back at Carlos, it’s to an almost hungry look, eyes fixed on TK like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. His gaze drops down, to the T-shirt that is now becoming wet and clingy before snapping back to TK’s face. “You’re going to get a cold,” is what he says.

“Nah,” TK smiles, wide and beaming and holds a hand out. “It’s warm. And I have you to keep me safe. Come and dance with me.”

The music is still playing and there’s a beat where Carlos just stands before he dumps his armful of tubs back down and steps out into the rain too. He comes close and pulls TK into his arms. The song that’s playing is too fast for a slow dance but TK doesn’t mind, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck as they move, in slow circles, pressed close against each other. He can feel Carlos’ heartbeat, his breath on his cheek and his body, wet against his. When he looks up, Carlos’ hair is wet and curly and so gorgeous that TK can’t help but stroke it and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly as he pulls TK in even closer. 

The music plays on, but TK isn’t really listening to it anymore. All he’s focused on is the man in his arms, the man who is holding him like he’s the most precious thing in the world to him, cradling his head and back so close. He’s singing, low and quiet in TK’s ear, words in Spanish that he can’t understand but can feel the emotion behind them and even though they’re wet it’s beautiful and perfect and TK finds his peace, here in the arms of the man he knows he loves even if he can’t form those words yet.

“I will,” Carlos murmurs and TK pulls back a bit in confusion to look at him, unsure as to what he means. Carlos strokes a thumb over his cheek, gently, “keep you safe, I mean,” he adds and TK’s heart melts into a puddle. Because he knows it’s true, and he wants that more than he’s wanted anything in his life. He slides a hand through Carlos’ soaked hair, keeping their bodies moving to the song playing through the radio and kisses him soft and deep, letting his lips speak the words that he can’t. 


End file.
